


Tony Wyzek: Everyday Warlock

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Tony Wyzek: Everyday Warlock

Tony Wyzek: Everyday Warlock

Tony Wyzek was a normal child, or at least he seemed that way to his friends. In reality, however, Tony was far from normal. Tony was a witch. However, that was no great feat in his case, though. See, Tony and his friends Lucy, Anna, and Christopher were all Everyday witches. There were two types of witches in the world: Classical and Everyday. Classical witches were the type that people typically think about when they think of witches--powerful beings who can cast any type of spell they want whenever they want. Everyday witches were the type that were only able to cast one (maybe two if they were lucky) spells or types of spells with any degree of proficiency, and that was it. People expected great things from Classical witches, while they only expected the occasional goof-up from Everydays. Tony himself could chant a weather spell and cause any kind of weather condition imaginable. So could Tony's classmate, Beatrice Bailey. His friend Lucy could turn herself into any animal she pleased. Anna could unlock any door or break down any barrier simply by reciting an unlocking spell. Christopher could compel people to tell the truth. Beatrice's friend Cyrus Rascallion could shrink himself and other people. Her friend Teddy Berry could cast a spell that allowed her and others to see if anyone was watching or spying on them. Ollie Tibbs could boil water.

The fledgling witches of their sector--Sector Eight--went to regular school during the week and went to a witch tutor named Mr. Belcher on the weekends to learn about magic. Tony, Lucy, Anna, Christopher, Beatrice, Ollie, Cyrus, and Teddy were all in the Intermediate class and were moving on with harder spells and assignments. Tony often had to make excuses to his non-witch friends as to why he couldn’t hang out with them on the weekends, while avoiding telling them he was a witch. This became increasingly difficult to do because he ran out of excuses to give them.

Then the day of his twelfth birthday approached, the day the Witches’ Executive Committee would officially classify him as either Classical or Everyday. Tony was already pretty sure that he would be classified as Everyday, but since it wasn’t official yet, he knew he still had a small chance to be classified as Classical. He knew he couldn’t have his mortal friends at his birthday party when the Committee arrived to classify him because it would reveal to them that he was a witch. Also, he didn’t want them to be there if he was classified as Everyday. The day drew closer and Tony tried to think of excuses to make to his friends that wouldn’t make it seem as if he had some negative reason for not wanting them there. When the day finally arrived, the party was a smash hit and Tony had quite a lot of fun, even though his father had hired a dreadful band to play at the party. They were a group of ghouls that only knew funeral dirges, which kind of put a damper on the party mood, but the guests made the best of it and soon the Witches’ Executive Committee showed up. However, to Tony’s surprise, they didn’t give him the Everyday classification he expected. They decreed that he had to try his hand at removing a curse that had been placed on the members of his family living in the regions of the Kingdom of Bailiwick in the Witches’ Sphere to determine if he would be classified as Classical or Everyday. They also agreed to reconsider his friends’ classifications if they helped him. Of course they agreed. Tony soon learned that they’d be in the Sphere at the same time as Beatrice and her friends, who would be attempting to remove the spell of Dally Rumpe from Bailiwick. The spell made it so that one element dominated each of the four regions and no one could leave. One of Bromwich Bailiwick’s daughters was imprisoned in each region and Bromwich himself was imprisoned in Bailiwick Castle. Beatrice and her friends had to proceed to each region of Bailiwick in turn and recite the counterspell she’d been given in the presence of Bromwich’s daughter, then proceed to Bailiwick Castle to free Bromwich. This would end Dally Rumpe’s spell over that region and he would never be able to return there again. Tony and his friends would also have to watch out for Dally Rumpe, but at least he wouldn’t be actively after them.

Tony and the others prepared to go to the Witches’ Sphere about a week later on their Fall Break. They would only have a week in which to attempt the first part of their assigned tasks. Tony wasn’t sure if he could free his relatives from the curse placed upon them, but he’d certainly try. He discovered that the curse was a rather nasty one. It made anyone under it become uncaring about whether evil took over or not, and eventually turned them evil. It made them potential allies for Dally Rumpe over time. Tony had a counter curse for the curse, but it had to be said to each victim in the various regions in order to be effective. Fortunately, the spell could be said to groups of victims, rather than having to be said to an individual in order to work.

The first region was Winter Wood, where the dominant element was air. The region was horribly cold and buried year-round in ice and snow. The four friends had their work cut out for him there, but they persevered and managed to reverse the curse on the victims of that region. They received lots of praise for their success and were soon sent on to the next region. It was known as Werewolf Close, where the dominant element was earth. That region was very hot and humid. There they stayed with Beatrice in the town of Friar’s Lantern and had a grand old time while trying to break the curse in the region. The next region was Sea Dragon Bay, where the dominant element was water. That area was prone to floods, so the four friends got very wet and soggy while completing their task. The final area was Blood Mountain. The dominant element there was fire, making the area very hot and dry. The four friends managed to reverse the curse there as well, finally putting an end to the evil that had been plaguing the witches of the Sphere. They received much acclaim in all the newspapers and finally were given their classification--Classical. This meant that they were allowed to attend a Witch Academy if they so chose.

Tony had a heck of a time trying to explain what was going on to his mortal friends. Finally they had had it with his secrets and decided to find out what was going on for themselves. So they staked out the Wyzek home and saw Tony and his friends cast spells. They became angry that he hadn’t told them and confronted him about it, but when they did, Tony admitted that the reason he hadn’t told them was because he was so bad at magic. It was embarrasing and he would rather they think that he was a normal mortal than find out that he was such a pathetic witch. Riff and the others understood and forgave him for not telling them, now that they knew his reasons for doing so. So he told them what he’d been doing up to that point and revealed that he was going to take a test that would tell which Witches Academy would accept him, if any. Riff and the boys wished him luck and hoped that he did well.

Tony did get accepted to an Academy--Widdershins Academy--along with his friends and Beatrice and her friends. They went off to the town of Arcana where the Academy was located and once there, they uncovered a diabolical plot that involved a highly placed member of the town, as well as a startling secret about Beatrice’s friend Cyrus. They discovered that his real name was Finvarra Moonstone, and that he was the son of prominent wizard gear maker Januarius Moonstone. Januarius was involved in a plot to get more factory workers by tricking the headmaster of Widdershins into sending students to fight Arcana’s legendary monster, when in reality there was no monster, and he was kidnapping them all instead. Soon, the plot was uncovered, Januarius was jailed, and the students were returned to their homes. Things returned to normal at Widdershins and even began to change, as the curriculum was altered to cover more subjects. That was when a letter arrived for Beatrice that contained the information about Cyrus being adopted by the Rascallions all those years ago. Cyrus vowed that no matter who he’d been born to, the Rascallions would always be his family. The kids attended Widdershins until they graduated and went on to live happy and magical lives as the witches and warlocks they were meant to be.


End file.
